


A Small Hope.

by huanglulu1904



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16782175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huanglulu1904/pseuds/huanglulu1904
Summary: [Hoshi Meguri AU (spoiler for Hoshi Meguri)] Curse never thought adopting a small boy would become his Hope in Life.





	A Small Hope.

Curse transform to his human form from a white dragon, landing at the debris of what left over of Eterno castle after the war with Alba. "Humans are indeed foolish and fit to be destroy." this war affirm his decision of his decision to destroy human. 'The star shard of Eterno should be around here somewhere along with the King if it hasn't return to Mistero.' Curse thought to himself. It wasn't long before he spotted the faint light of the star shard coming from behind one of the debris. Underneath it, he saw a cradle, within it was a child, a young boy. Around one year old, fast asleep. A bright red jewel was resting on top of the child, the red of the jewel flashing brightly. It was the Star Shard of Eterno that he had been looking for.

"This child must be the sole survivor of the royal family from the way the shard shine so brightly." Curse mumbled to himself. He couldn't care less about the human child. However as a guardian, he had the duty to ensure that the star shard wasn't misuse. Curse made a decision on the spot to raise this young child while protecting the star shard as his last duty. Curse pick up the young child from the Cradle. He was surprised when the young child slowly open his eyes, awoken from his sleep, revealing the bright red color eyes underneath, the child eyes were filled with hope. Blinking his eyes in confusion for a few minutes, the child's lips soon curved into smile. Waving both his hand at Curse, before he grabbed onto the sleeve of Curse shirt, playing happily with it. Unaware of the horrible war that just happened. Claiming the life of his parent. 

Curse couldn't describe that kind of feeling that arouse from within. One that he never felt these thousands year in his life. "I'll name you Hope, from that hopeful sparkle in your eyes when our gaze first met." the child raise both his hand, as if agreeing with Curse.

\----- Six years later----

Curse finally return to his home in Eterno, late at night from travelling around the planet observing humans action, earning money along the way. He felt a warm pair of arm around his waist as soon as he stepped into his home. 

"Welcome home Curse." Hope now seven years old. glance up at Curse with a bright smile on his feature. Seeing that bright smile on Hope face brought one to his own feature.

"Have you been waiting for me?" Curse question as Hope pulled away, while he hang his coat on the hanger.

Hope nodded energetically in response to Curse word. "I couldn't wait to tell you about everything I did today. I been a good boy studying like what you told me to, I even help a young lady carry her heavy stuff back to her home. Carrying out my kind act per day." 

"Sound like you had an eventful day." Curse chuckled as he a dded on upon hearing Hope words.

"It late, good boy should be in bed by now. It been awhile since I have return. Do you want to hear the story of my travel before your bed?" Curse question.

Hope's eyes lighten, nodding his head in excitement when he heard Curse word. He always enjoy hearing story about other planet from Curse travel. 

Hope settled down on his bed with Curse sitting beside him. Hope listen attentively to the story of Curse travel. 

"That sounds like lots of fun Curse. I want to travel with Curse someday when I am Older." Hope declare. 

"Curse. Do you have anything you like?" Hope question after a moment of silence, leaving Curse puzzled and surprised by it. He had never thought about what he actually like as a guardian. However, he knew that answer now. He used to think that all humans were hopeless until he met Hope. Who taught him all sorts of emotions and feelings that he had never experience before. These six years with Hope were the most eventful years of his life. Hope had become someone very important to Curse that he wanted to protect and to see him happy.

"Of course right before me." Curse answered with a smile. Leaving the young Hope blinking in confusion. "Where, Curse?" the young boy turn his head looking around curiously for an item that might be what Curse like. 

Curse place a hand over his lips, a chuckle escape it upon seeing Hope's confused reaction to his answer. A gentle smile widened on his feature.

"Of course it you Hope" Curse ruffle Hope's hair. Hope blinked for a second at Curse answer, lips curving up into a smile before he gave Curse a hug, taking him by surprise. "I love you too Curse" Curse move his arms wrapping it slowly around Hope.

Curse break away from the hug after awhile "It late. You should sleep. I leaving work earlier tomorrow. I'll prepare your favorite dish how does it sound?"

Hope eyes lighten in excitement. "Really!? I can't wait to taste Curse cooking. Night Curse." Hope close his eyes, relaxing himself. It didn't take long for the young boy to drift off to dreamland.

Curse pull a blanket over the sleeping boy as Eterno's weather can get really chilling at night, watching gently as the boy snuggled closer to him the smile on his feature never fade away all these time as he close the door to Hope room.

\------------------------------------'

Curse put on his cloak turning back to face Hope before he leave the next morning. "I get going now. I'll see you after work then Hope. be a good boy." he reached out his hand patting Hope on the head.

Hope nodded "I will. Take care Curse and all the best at work." Hope wave at Curse, who turns to wave back, watching Hope figure become smaller till it disappear as he walk away towards the Harbor. 

That night, when Curse return from work. He stopped when he realized that their home was dark within. Hope wasn't home yet. That raised Curse concern, Hope had never stay out late into the night before. An ominous feeling churned at the pit of his stomach. He knew how bad the security was in Eterno. It wasn't strange for Kidnapping and Crime to happen anywhere here. He immediately knock on the neighboring door. 

It didn't take long for Curse to hear the sound of the door opening, the neighboring lady Roselia stood in front of him. "What is it this late at night Curse?"

"Have you seen Hope?" Curse question in concern.

"Hope? I saw him in the morning as usual. He mention excitedly that he was going to get a present and head towards the direction of the market. I haven't seen him then." Curse thank Roselia before he head towards the direction of the Market asking everyone he saw regarding Hope. However, no one had seen Hope. Curse pray that nothing bad happen to Hope. He couldn't forgive himself if that happen.

Curse stop when he saw a strong guy in the mid thirty to forty grabbing a small girl. 'A Kidnapper!' Could that kidnapper have kidnapped Hope too!? 

Curse immediately move towards the both of them, grabbing the kidnapper arm from behind startling the guy. Curse twist it hard. "Why don't you let that girl go."

"Ow! Ow !Ow! I got it ! I got it! I release the girl" the kidnapper yell releasing the girl. The girl thank Curse gratefully before she made off to the market to search for her parent "I have release the girl. Now would you let go!"

"Did you take a boy around the age of six with black hair mix with white with red eyes." Curse twist it harder, that it felt like he almost break the guy's arm. 

"H-have mercy on me! I never seen a boy like that." the kidnapper beg for Mercy.

Curse release the guy, who immediately ran away when it seems like he hadn't took Hope. Curse was frantic, where could Hope be. He must have met with mishap. He had to find Hope fast that little light and hope that had brighten up his life all these years. 

"Curse? You are back early?" 

Curse lifted his head when he heard a familiar voice calling his name, there stood Hope holding a small ring in his hand. 

Hope walk towards Curse holding out the ring to him in his small hand. "I made this ring for you as a present... since you mention that it was your a few days before. I didn't know what you like. I met a black smith who can craft. He taught me how to craft a small ring and he event took me in as his apprentice" that when Curse realize the meaning of Hope question yesterday. Seeing the injury that Hope tried to hide. He must have did his best in trying to craft this present for him

Curse took the ring from Hope hand , reaching out his arm wrapping it around Hope pulling him close. "Thank you Hope. I love the present and I will treasure it forever. I am just glad that you are alright too Hope." he won't know what to do if anything had happen to Hope. 

Curse felt a small arm wrapping around him. "Welcome home Curse."

Curse lifted Hope in his arm. "Aside from the ring, you are the best present I ever got Hope." 

Hope giggle "Perhaps I should wrap myself as a present for your birthday too Curse." earning a chuckle from Curse.

"We need a big present box for that then. Let go home. I make your favorite dish today as promise." 

Hope nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Curse as the both of them head home for the night.


End file.
